


Sing When You're Winning

by duskanddawn



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskanddawn/pseuds/duskanddawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little au I thought of between shifts at work today, I saw a prompt tumblr and it inspired me. I hope you all enjoy. My apologies if there are mistakes or auto correct has decided to 'help' - I typed this up on my iPad but will check for any errors and correct them. Have a lovely day. </p>
<p>Gem x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing When You're Winning

'C'mon, Haz. It's not gonna harm, is it?'  
'It's twenty five past two in the afternoon, Lou,' Harry chuckles, as he gazes fondly into Louis' eyes.  
'Come on, baby,' Louis muses again, passing Harry an ice cold can of Corona from the fridge. 'Just a couple, I promise. We're celebrating,' he says, walking over to stand close enough to Harry that Harry can feel the heat radiating from his body, his breath warm near his jaw.  
'Oh, are we, now?' Harry grins. 'What is it exactly that we're celebrating?'  
'We,' Louis announces, 'we're in love, you and me. That should be celebrated every day.'  
'Can't argue with that' Harry murmurs, as Louis grabs the ends of Harry's too-big flannel shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. Louis was already a bit tipsy, Harry knew, but he wasn't scared. Louis was just more of a softie like this. Harry relaxes into the kiss, sighing slightly, wrapping the beer-free arm around Louis' waist. Louis jumps slightly, and Harry, so finely tuned into Louis that his responses to him are at lightning speed, immidiately shows concern.  
'Lou? What is it?'  
There's a pause, and Harry feels sick, before Louis giggles like a little kid who has been caught doing something cheeky. 'Can was a bit cold, made me jump, felt funny against me skin,' he nods at the can Harry's forgotten he's holding. 'Don't look so worried, love. I'm alright, promise' he smiles, kissing Harry tenderly.

*  
'"Cheesy Pop" Lou? Really?' Harry laughs, some time later. Louis, fuelled by five-too-many Coronas, was now more than slightly drunk. Harry was as well, though. He didn't care much for Corona - couldn't understand why Lou likes it so much. Harry had gone to pour himself a glass of wine (just one, mind you), but Louis had (generously) poured him a glass...and another, and another, and, you guessed it, another. He didn't drink very often, it just never bothered him, but he felt blissfully happy. Drunk in love, you could say.  
Louis picked the music, a 'Cheesy Pop' compilation album he'd bought at a HMV when Louis and Harry had gone shopping in Leeds, a few months after they first got together officially. Harry had been endeared by it then, and he still was now, all these years later. Not that he'd ever admit that. The first track to come on - Rock DJ by Robbie Williams. Harry burst out laughing as Louis began to over-dramatically pelvic thrust to the beat. Louis' eyes were sparkling, and Harry looked at this boy, the love of his life, and felt dizzily happy at the thought of spending the rest of his life with him.  
Louis moved closer to Harry, who was sprawled out on a sofa. Louis was still hip-thrusting.  
'I've got the gift, gonna stick it in the goal, it's TIME TO MOVE YA BODYYYY,' Louis half-shouted, half-sung at Harry, thrusting in Harry's face, his own face an expression of mischief. Harry snorted, doubling over with laughter. Seconds later, he felt Louis pulling him to his feet. More seconds blurred past, until he was dancing just as wildly as Louis.  
'I don't wanna be sleazy, baby just tease me, got no family plans,' they sang to each other, loose-limbed, full of laughter.  
'You know what?' Louis asks, lacing his fingers through Harry's, their hips knocking against each other.  
'No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me!" Harry giggles, feeing like the sixteen year-old version of himself, when he realised, blissfully, just how in love with Louis he was. Some things just never change.  
'I really, really fucking love you, Harry Edward Styles. With all of my heart, I do.' He nods, proudly, a slight slur to his words, but truthful, nonetheless. Harry swears he's floating.  
'I really, really fucking love you too, Louis William Tomlinson. Really, I do.'  
Louis gasps: 'you swore Harold! You never swear,' he giggles, then stops, biting his lip. 'Well, I can think of one instance when you do swear...' He trails off, and Harry cups his face, kissing him with all the love he can manage.  
'You're drunk' murmurs Harry, resting his forehead against Louis'. Louis steps gently onto Harry's feet, their arms linking around each other's bodies, two halves of the same star. They begin to sway gently, the sunlight warming their faces, making them both sleepy very quickly, thanks to the alcohol. They kiss some more, although it's not proper kissing - it's just a mixture of teeth knocking together and lips touching softly, breaths of laughter passed between them. Dancing like this, together, was bliss for the both of them. 

___The Backstreet Boys started to play, I Want It That Way, through the speakers in their living room. Neither of them noticed, though. They were too lost in each other. Lost, but at the same time, they were both exactly where they belonged._ _ _


End file.
